Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed 23rd century Starfleet personnel. Babel Conference officer This Lieutenant commander was among the delegates who traveled to the Babel Conference on the USS Enterprise, in 2268. ( ) Cadet #1 on Argelius II A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Argelius II, watching the dance of Kara in the presence of Kirk, McCoy and Scott in 2267. ( ) as an Antares officer.|His uniform was originally worn by Finnegan or his stunt double in .}} Cadet #2 on Argelius II This Starfleet cadet was also present in the bar on Argelius II, in 2267. ( ) .}} Officer on Argelius II This Starfleet officer was also present in the bar on Argelius II, in 2267. ( ) Federation Council personnel A number of Starfleet officers were present at a meeting of the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) File:Short haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Female council admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Thin council vice admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Male council vice admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Presidential advisor.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Dark haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Gray haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Brunette council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human council flag officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 1.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 2.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor }} Flight officer This flight officer was a Human female member of Starfleet. In 2255 of an alternate reality, she served aboard a shuttlecraft ferrying Captain and several cadets back to Starfleet Academy after a visit to the Riverside Shipyard to see the under construction there, taking a few new recruits as well. Before the shuttle could take off, however, she was forced to go into the lavatory to evict , an enlistee who, due to his aviophobia, had attempted to spend the flight in that windowless room. After suggesting he see a doctor (which he considered unnecessary, as he was a doctor), she focefully insisted that if he didn't sit down, she would make him sit down, at which point McCoy shrugged and took the nearby seat next to another recruit, . She thanked him briefly before walking away. ( ) Launch spectators These Starfleet officers watched the christening of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B from a drydock in 2293 and applauded. ( ) }} File:Starfleet launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 2 2293.jpg|Captain Played by Dale Kasman File:Starfleet launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Lexington bridge crewman This crewman served on the bridge of the USS Lexington, under the command of Commodore Robert Wesley in 2268, when the ship was involved in a mock battle scenario against the USS Enterprise. ( ) Maiden voyage officials These two high-ranking Starfleet officers attended the maiden voyage of the in 2293 and witnessed the destruction of the and the by the Nexus. ( ) and were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 1.jpg|''Played by Rina Bennett'' File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Orbital office complex technician This technician was operating the transporter in the orbital office complex in 2273. She beamed Rear Admiral James Kirk to the complex, where he met Commander Montgomery Scott. ( ) Rhaandarite in Orbital office complex A Rhaandarite male worked in the Orbital office complex when Rear Admiral James T. Kirk was retaking command of the in 2273. ( ) Orbital office complex personnel These technicians were working in the Orbital office complex when Kirk beamed aboard to board the USS Enterprise in 2273. ( ) File:Orbital office complex crew 1.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 2.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 3.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 4.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 5.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 6.jpg Reliant bridge officer This female officer served on the bridge of the USS Reliant in 2285, under the command of Captain Clark Terrell, when the ship visited Ceti Alpha VI. Later, along with the rest of the crew, she was imprisoned on the planet by Khan Noonien Singh and his followers. ( ) Secret meeting officials These Starfleet officials participated in an emergency meeting in the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters following the terrorist attack at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London, England. The meeting, headed by Admiral , was interrupted when John Harrison fired at the officials and killed some of them, including . ( ) .|Colleen Harris Vulcan character is listed as "Lady V" in the end credits of the movie. According to the Star Trek Into Darkness app, her character is named Commander Stovek.}} File:Secret meeting official 1.jpg|''Played by Max Daniels'' File:Secret meeting official 2.jpg|''Played by Tracey Ruggiero'' File:Secret meeting official 3.jpg|Vulcan commander Played by Colleen Harris File:Secret meeting official 4.jpg|''Played by Kofi Yiadom'' File:Secret meeting official 5.jpg|''Played by Tierre Turner'' File:Secret meeting official 6.jpg|Admiral Played by Akiva Goldsman File:Secret meeting official 7.jpg|''Played by Caryn Mower'' File:Secret meeting official 8.jpg|''Played by Kim Koscki'' File:Secret meeting official 9.jpg|''Played by Maryellen Aviano'' File:Secret meeting official 10.jpg|''Played by Doug Coleman'' File:Secret meeting official 11.jpg|Captain Played by Berit Francis File:Secret meeting official 12.jpg|Admiral Played by Benjamin P. Binswanger File:Secret meeting official 13.jpg|''Played by Cheryl Lewis'' File:Secret meeting official 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Secret meeting official 15.jpg|Alien officer Played by an unknown actor Workman in space This workman in space was working outside of the Enterprise when the shuttle with Kirk and Scotty approached the Enterprise in 2273. ( ) He was also working outside the Enterprise when Kirk, Uhura and Sulu boarded the Enterprise in 2285. ( ) is stock footage from .}} Personnel by location * Unnamed Deep Space Station K-7 personnel * Unnamed Earth Spacedock personnel * Unnamed Epsilon IX personnel * Unnamed Old City Station personnel * Unnamed Starbase 11 personnel * Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel * [[USS Bozeman personnel|Unnamed USS Bozeman personnel]] * [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Defiant personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-B personnel]] * [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Excalibur personnel]] * [[USS Excelsior personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] * [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Exeter personnel]] * [[USS Grissom personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Grissom personnel]] * [[USS Huron personnel#Unnamed|Unnamed USS Huron personnel]] * [[USS Kelvin personnel#Unnamed|Unnamed USS Kelvin personnel]] * [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel|Unnamed USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel]] * See also Unnamed illusory people fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) Starfleet personnel (23rd century), unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century), Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Rhaandarites